Alcohol and Love
by RandHrfan
Summary: Just read it, it is not that long, and I don't want to give anything away. Chapter two is now up! More you review faster I update!
1. Chapter 1

Alcohol and Love

Alcohol and Love

By: RandHrFan

A/N: I don't care if anyone likes this or my writing cause I've deleted fanfics…I'm sorry but get over it. Flame if you want, but I have to write this fic… so take it or leave it.

"FINE! LEAVE, YOU ALWAYS LEAVE!" Hermione sobbed as she threw a glass vase where Ron's now apparated body was. She jumped as it smashed against their front door. She walked away from the living room and moved into their bedroom. She choked back tears when she saw their wedding pictures on his dresser and the framed 'first love letter' from ten years ago—when they first began dating. She opened the closet door and on the top shelf underneath several blankets sat a shoebox in perfect condition, in which several sweet nothings and sweet everythings from Ron were packed safely way from any harm both mortal and magical.

She opened the box ever so carefully, and pulled out a yellowing piece of parchment. It was dated June 31st, 1999. Her eyes began to well uncontrollably as she read Ron's blunt expression of his feelings for her, and his total uncertainty of her feelings. Which brought her back to reality and to the reason for their fight. It was her consistent cold manner towards him lately. 

Hermione then found another wedding picture of them; only this one was taken from a muggle camera. It was taken just before their first kiss as husband and wife, and she could see all the love in the world in Ron's eyes, and then his words from earlier rang in her head, "_If you're not sure whether you love me or not, then why did you even marry me?"_ as her sight shifted to a much younger version of her. Five years had passed from that day, and it was the first time that she ever began to question her feelings for her husband. And she began to cry hysterically; with a flick of her wand she had a conjured bottle of wine. 

Hours passed and she eventually found herself out of the bedroom and in their living room once more, but this time to clean up the mess she made. Hermione hiccupped drunkenly as she threw the throw pillows back onto the couch. Next she straightened the curtains and the paintings, until finally coming across the shattered glass vase. It was a wedding present from Harry and Ginny along with a rather large check. As she picked up each piece she began to cry even harder until she was a huddled and deeply humbled mass on the floor. She simply began to let go of all her pride and sense of reputation and decided that she didn't care who saw her like this.

"Ginny? This is Hermione," she said to the receiver.

"Hermione, its two in the morning what is wrong with you?" Ginny said grumpily.

"I need you to come over…now," Hermione said desperately into the telephone.

"_Now?"_

"Yes, now," Hermione stated firmly and then was answered with a dial tone and a loud pop.

"Ginny!"

"Hermione!…You're drunk…" Ginny said quietly. "What happened?"

"Ginny it was terrible…you're brother's left me…" Hermione cried into her shoulder.

To Be Continued…

Unless not liked at all


	2. Hermione's Past

Disclaimer: I don't own it

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Chapter two…

"Hermione, no, he hasn't. Just go sober up, and we'll look for him in the morning," Ginny said sensibly. Hermione, however, was still under the influence and nervous as hell, that the only man she'd ever loved outside of her family had left her for good.

"Gin, I'm…I'm scared. I haven't been this scared since Voldemort. Please tell me what to do," Hermione pleaded.

"Hermione, I did already. You need to sober up, here let's get you into bed…"

"Ginny, he thinks I don't love him anymore."

"That's just Ron being stupid," Ginny said.

"But look!" Hermione exclaimed through tearful eyes as she handed Ginny the muggle picture of their wedding day.

"What about it? It's your wedding day."

"No look closer, look at Ron, and then look at me. See the difference?"

"Yeah," Ginny said simply.

"You do?" Hermione cried feeling completely dejected.

"Yeah, he's in black, you're in white, he's a guy, you're a girl. He's got pants on, and you've got a dress— "

"No! That's not it at all! Look at our eyes!"

"His are blue and yours are brown, Hermione where are ya going with this?" Ginny said now sick of Hermione's game.

"No! He looks like he loves me, and I look like he's just my friend!" Hermione wailed.

"No, you look at him like you always have. Like you're madly in love with him; go to bed Hermione," Ginny demanded, and with that spun on her heal and apparated out of the apartment.

Hermione lay awake in her bed for seconds, until she became too restless to sleep and decided to get up and wait for Ron. She began rummaging in the refrigerator for something to eat preferably greasy. Then she heard a clamor behind her. She stood erect, immediately sobering up.

"Turn around," said a male voice huskily.

"Ron is that you?" Hermione said nervously, silently shielding herself incase of an intruder.

"Turn around," the man demanded.

"Ron," she cried.

"Turn around, Hermione."

Hermione's breath quickened and her brow—furrowed—began to sweat.

"My god woman, if you don't turn around, you'll have another fight on your hands!" The man shouted. Hesitantly, Hermione turned around her breath hitched, and her tears began unstoppable.

"Why are you here, Draco?" Hermione anxiously cried.

"If you cooperate then you'll have nothing to worry about," he said huskily.

"And if I don't?"

"I'll kill you," he said with a iciness that would have sent Voldemort running and fast.

"What do you want, Draco, Ron's not here."

"I know, I've been watching…"

"Oh god!" she murmured terrified.

"Don't call for God, he can't save you…from me," he said.

"What do you want?" she asked, terror most apparent in her voice.

"Still afraid after all these years? Oh Hermione, I never knew that night meant so much to you," he smiled wickedly.

"Draco please," she pleaded.

"Oh, I missed that phrase for so long now, all those years, I bet you never told your dear, sweet, oh-so-charming, Ronnie about that night…when was it, the day before your wedding right?"

"Draco, you can't hurt me anymore!" Hermione yelled.

"Oh really, 'cause everyone is here right? Hmm…that's what I thought," and with that he walked up to her and kissed her with a blazing hot kiss, that burned her lips. "I'll always be your first, Hermione. You'll always be mine."

"No," Hermione cried.

"Oh, yes, Hermione," Draco whispered into her ear and then pinned her to the kitchen wall. He positioned her arms above her head and held her wrists so tight she thought they'd bleed.

"Draco no!" Hermione screamed.

"Fine, then you'll get this," he said taking out his wand and pressing it up to her neck. She began to cry. "You can't deny me Hermione. Admit it, you don't love Ron."

"I love Ron more than anyone could ever love you," and with all the bravery she had left in her, she spit in his eyes.

"CRUCIO!" He yelled, instantly Hermione fell to the floor writhing in pain, it felt like all her muscles were ripping apart as her brain flashed pictures of Draco and the night he raped her before her wedding with Ron.

"Tell me you love me!" He demanded.

"I will never love you!" she barely breathed out.

"I will make you love me then," he said, "Crucio."

Instantly the curse was lifted, but he again pressed himself against her ripping her shirt open. She cried desperately praying for Ron to come home or someone to hear her screaming. As he began to bite and suck on her neck, she cried ever so quietly. Finally she whispered, "I will never love you," and then kneed him in the groin.

"You filthy bitch! Crucio!" Just then, Ron walked in. Everything happened so fast. Ron yelled and fired at Draco, Draco apparated out of the apartment, but not before saying, "You'll always be mine," to Hermione.


End file.
